Even Angels Fall
by morningglory77
Summary: What happens when a certain redhead picks up a stranger who actually turns out to be an angel? And what happens when she actually falls in love with him? Please R&R!
1. Beautiful Stranger

Title: Even Angels Fall (1/?)  
Author: Ozelle   
E-mail: edgehead_2871@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE  
Distribution: ask first  
Rating: R (eventually)  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: AU. What happens when a certain redhead picks up a stranger who actually turns out to be an angel? And what happens when she actually falls in love with him?...

Content warnings: Sexual situations

Author's Notes: The title is based on the song by Jessica Riddle; somehow the ending will turn out to be a song fic. Plus, I hope you enjoy this fic! :)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part One

He lay on the ground for the longest moment, looking up at the rainy starlit sky. He shifted his gaze to the full moon, shining high and bright. His trench coat was soaked, his bare chest covered with cold droplets of rain. The breeze started to pick up, making the weather worse than it actually was. The rain started to pour down steadily as he remained in the same position on the ground. He lifted his head, then his whole body off the grass ground. His blonde hair messy, as he looked around at the surroundings. When he actually found out where he landed: in the middle of nowhere. He closed his eyes as he looked up back at the night sky, the cold mist splashing down on his face. He felt the slightest chill as the rain poured down on him, when a sudden sound came a few yards away. It was the sound of...cars. Cars hurrying down a certain road. His eyes opened, shifting his gaze to the direction the sound was coming from. He paused, then without thought started walking towards the sounds of the roads. He sighed as he raked his fingers through his long blonde locks. He continued to walk, as he frowned. He knew if he told anyone...they would think he was crazy. If he told anybody...they would probably never understand. And if he told any human...they would never believe him. But he was the only one who knew the truth: he was a fallen angel...

~*~

Amy yawned as she shifted in the driver's seat of the car. She hated driving at nights like this. The weather was just not cooperating with her; she guessed that Mother Nature just didn't care about her. But what felt even more weird was that she was by herself. Sure she would drive at times...but she wasn't alone. Amy would usually bring her friends to ride with her on long road trips. Friends like Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, and her closest friend Dawn Marie. But this road trip all depended on only one person. She was heading out of state to find a new beginning, to live life on her own, and damn it was getting tougher and tougher everyday. Amy sighed, taking the wheel with her right hand, looking at the now empty landscape. 

"Great. I'm in the middle of nowhere," she groaned out, "I probably hung a wrong turn." She pulled aside from the road, and pulled the break, making the car completely stopped. She rolled her eyes as she pulled out the key from the ignition, contemplating on what to do. That was when she looked at the passenger's seat next to her, and finally took notice of the stack full of documents. She took one of the papers out and started looking through them, finding not a single map on where she was heading to. Eventually she looked out the car window finding only the rain pouring heavy...That ruined her chance of walking to the nearest town, which she doubted that there was even a single house out here in these plains. 

She was stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Damn," she managed to get out her anger, "Just my fucking luck." After a while she decided to turn back around and see where she did wrong. Which meant to her, wasting two hours on the road again, and she groaned at that. She took her keys and inserted it back into the ignition and started the car back up again. The car pulled out of the spot she paused at, and headed to the opposite direction of where she came from.

~*~

It took him a lot of walking through muddy grounds and cold winds, but he was very close. He stumbled a bit as he walked, he didn't really feel comfortable walking like a normal person would. His long blonde locks were wet...no doubt about that. Even though he had nothing to cover up his upper body but his trench coat, he felt numb from the cold breeze. He kept walking, and without realizing it, he found himself on the middle of the road.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, PAL!" 

He turned to find a semi-truck heading his direction, in wide eyes he jumped out of the way, just barely escaping the truck. He felt afraid now, and what a stupid thing: an angel afraid of getting killed! How absurd! He shook his head at that, he felt like an idiot. But he somehow manage to ignore that. The rain kept on pouring; basically it felt like forever the weather was like this. He felt a deep feeling in his heart as he trotted down farther down the road...how in the world could he manage to survive here when he doesn't even have a beginning? 

That thought made him worried...

~*~

Amy didn't turn back again as she went the other way around, she ran thoughts through her mind, setting sights on her new life. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to runaway from your family like that, but it was for the best. It wasn't really necessary to remind her why she was running away. The expedition on the road went on for the past two days, and she barely had any stops to eat. She was just so busy thinking of a place she called home, and where to find it. Damn, driving took a lot out of her time. The rain kept on pouring, which made Amy groaned *When in the hell will it ever stop raining?* she thought to herself. It was getting harder and harder to see through the window.

Even so, she managed to keep driving until she saw what she did wrong to even come to a place in the middle of nowhere. And she was pretty close to solving the mistake. 

Just as the thought of righting the wrong, she saw a figure roaming near the road. The windshield wipers rapidly wiping away the droplets falling from the sky, making the image appear blurred. She squinted her eyes to see if it was only a mere dream...but it wasn't. The figure appeared to her like a man. The man she saw was tall, had long locks of blonde on his head like a lion's mane, and he seemed to be like a loner. Amy arched an eyebrow, why in the world would someone walk in this kind of weather? Amy gripped the wheel, making a move to past the man. But what kind of woman was she to do such a thing like that? 

Amy's heart softened as she decided to whether comfort the man, and take him for who he is. Or drop him right on the hard rock bottom. 

"But what if he's crazy? Or a murderer?" she told herself, she definitely did not want to wake up the next morning dead, because she just wasn't ready to die. But even so, those thoughts were set aside, as she did make the right choice...

~*~

He walked through the marshes of grass and mud, as his boots were soaked with the dampness of the mud. His body was shivering, but what did it really matter to a fallen angel? He didn't see the point. Sure he was cold, but he was trying his best to resist from shivering, but it didn't look like it was working. He was almost going on the edge of crying when all of the sudden...

BEEP!

He turned to see a show of two bright lights from a mysterious vehicle, and he shaded his eyes from the brightness of the two lights by his hand, covering them slightly. He shook his head, and he turned back around.

~*~

Amy honked the horn to get the man's attention. Hoping that he would turn around, the rain still made the image appear blurred on the windows, but she saw him turn around. She smiled, but she knew for a fact he couldn't see it.

Immediately, the smile she had on her face was replaced by a small frown from the redhead, as the man turned around and kept walking. 

"What?" she sat shocked that he didn't take the offer of getting a ride with her. Or maybe he just needed some more attention. Amy then pulled up closer to the man and she tried again.

Pressing the horn of the wheel the loud sound of the horn made him turn around once more.

~*~

"Yeah! I know! I'm in your way! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Everyone wants to be fast enough so they can crash into each other, so that'll make everyone live happily ever after! I GOT THE POINT!" he yelled at the vehicle. 

BEEP!

"I SAID I GOT YOU! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" he yelled back again at the vehicle which was pulling up closer to him. *Good, that way I can yell in his face, and see how much of an asshole he really is.* he thought. The vehicle caught up with him, making the car right next to him. When the car rolled down his windows, he was ready to scream in anger right in front of the supposedly *he* the man thought about. But his mouth dropped opened as he realized that the *he* he thought who was the intruder was actually a *she*. 

"Hi," she replied. "Need a ride?"

He blushed in embarrassment, turning his face in bright red. He looked at the woman's face as he saw the soulful hazel eyes, the crimson red hair which framed her face perfectly; he noticed that she had a gigantic tattoo on her shoulder, one that looked like a gargoyle. And when he looked at her entire face he realized that this woman was without a doubt gorgeous...

End Part One


	2. A New Life

Title: Even Angels Fall (2/?)  
Author: Ozelle   
E-mail: edgehead_2871@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap (but it would be fun if I owned Edge and Jeff Hardy, LOL ;) All characters belong to the WWE  
Distribution: ask first  
Rating: R (eventually)   
Spoilers: None  
Summary: AU. What happens when a certain redhead picks up a stranger who actually turns out to be an angel? And what happens when she actually falls in love with him?...

Content warnings: Sexual situations

Author's Notes: The title is based on the song by Jessica Riddle; somehow the ending will turn out to be a song fic. Plus, I hope you enjoy this fic! :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part Two

He took in the hazel eyes gazing back at him; she gave him a soft smile. And it looked like she didn't care if the rain gotten in the car, because the passenger seat was soaked. 

"So, do you need a ride?" she asked him sweetly, which made him smile. The question she had asked him though made him think, she didn't look at all like a murderer, nor any sign of danger of any kind. The woman eyed him for a moment, waiting for an answer coming from him. 

"I don't know," he said, and she arched an eyebrow.

"Do you want to stay here, and walk in the rain?" she asked him, now challenging him to his opinions. 

"Well, I don't know if I could trust you, I don't even know you,"

"Hey," she interrupted him, looking at him surprised "Look at me, do you really think I'm a killer?"

He shook his head, denying that response. "No, I didn't say that you were. I just don't think you can trust me, I mean, we don't know each other, and I don't know if you could even accept that. If you put it that way." 

She looked at his serious gaze, "Well, seriously. You can get the chance to get to know me, if you'd give me the chance to let me get to know you." she told him, and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I really don't want to waste your time, ma'am." he said

"You're not. And by the way, where are you heading to?"

Oh boy, he hadn't thought about that.

"Actually, I was heading to the nearest town." he lied.

She arched an eyebrow at him again, looking at him confused. "But I doubt that there is a town closest to this area." Damn, she got him there.

"Well I-"

"Are you just...you know? Trying to get a ride and you're denying my offer because I'm a woman?" she asked him softly. And he looked at her face which looked like she was worried about him. He sighed, lying really wasn't his thing. And he did take that as a fact that he sucked at lying.

"No. I guess I was just stranded here by accident." he told her. And she gave him the slightest smile.

"Well, if you don't want to be stranded any longer," she reached out and opened the door for him "Can I give you a ride?" she asked him once more. The rain came in the car, and he stood there looking around. He didn't really wanted to be stuck in a deserted place, so might as well find a new beginning by accepting the ride. But he was still curious of that.

"Well, you win." and that was when he slipped into the passenger's seat and he closed the door, as the woman smiled at him, driving into the night.

~*~

Sooner or later, it had stopped raining and the vehicle was driving through pitch black darkness. Amy looked beside her, noticing the man cold and wet from this evening. She looked at him then grabbed a quilt from the backseat handing it to the stranger. He happily took the quilt and wrapped himself in it, making himself warm. When she was waiting for a 'thank you' all she heard was pure silence. *Well, that was rude of him* she thought. A woman actually helping out a stranger, and not returning the favor, it *was* rude.

Eventually time had passed quickly, not single 'thank you' from the stranger's lips had responded. She really couldn't see through the black shadow casting, but she knew that the stranger was asleep. When she looked at the lights of the clock on the dashboard, she grinned mischievously as she looked at the tuner of the radio, knowing what she was about to do. She turned the volume knob, slowly at first, then rapidly making a booming sound as it played Nirvana's "Smells like Teen Spirit" on the speakers of the car.

(. Load up on guns and   
Bring your friends  
It's fun to lose  
And to pretend  
She's over bored  
And self assured  
Oh no, I know   
A dirty word.)

With a sudden jump, he yelled out with surprise as the song played at maximum volume, looking over at the woman who, he could tell, was laughing at him. 

"Turn that music down!" 

She did what she was told, lowering it enough so it was comfortable for his ears, giggling happily.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"At my well planned revenge." she told him

"Revenge?" 

"Well, I did help you out from the mess you went through earlier tonight. And not one single 'thank you' came from you." she glared at him, though she knew that he couldn't see her eyes glittering with anger.

"Whoa. Sorry. Well, thank you." he told her, wrapping the quilt tightly around him again.

"What the hell are you listening to?" he asked her, disliking the music being played.

"What? You don't like Nirvana?" she asked him, looking over seeing him shaking his head.

"Nope." then suddenly reached out pressing the seeking button to find a more suitable music for him. "Hey!" Amy exclaimed.

"Much better." he responded, smiling in the darkness. 

"OH MY GOD, NO!" she screamed. "Turn it off!"

She heard the soft rock and roll from Paul McCartney being played, as Amy started to yell in disgust. He lay back in the seat, relaxing as he did so. Immediately, Amy switched off the radio, making it eerily silent. "That's enough." she said, and he shrugged.

"Where are we going?" he asked her

"Some place where I can start my new life." she replied and he smirked.

"What, you're reborn?" he joked, and she scoffed.

"Whatever," she mumbled, "What's up with you walking in the rain?" 

He paused, afraid of what to say towards this woman. He didn't want to embarrass himself by saying he fell from the sky like the rain did. He didn't think it would be necessary if he told her she was fallen angel... Then again if he got to know her, maybe he would tell her.

"It's none of your concern." he stated, and she arched an eyebrow at him. He seemed uncomfortable answering her question; she started to look at his face. Apparently his face covered with his blonde hair, so there was no way in hell could she see the eyes looking at her. "Sorry, I was just asking why-"

"I said it was none of your concern." he sighed, looking out the window as she drove down the road.

"Where's this place you're calling your new life?" he asked her, and she couldn't help but laugh. 

"See, that's the problem. I don't know where I'm going. You see, I hung a wrong turn on my way to find the closest destination, and so I turned around to see what I did wrong and that's when I spotted you, walking in the rain." she told him.

"So we're lost?" he asked her.

"No-"

"Yeah we are. You don't even know where we're going!" he remarked and she softened.

"Hey! At least I offered you a ride when you were almost near sickness!" she exclaimed. "Now, I don't know why in the hell I even picked you up! You're rude, and conceited just like my ex-boyfriend back at home!" he grew angry at that, how dare she criticized him.

"You know what, it seems to me that you only tried to find a new life, but instead you've lost it. Now you're only doing this to hide your real life, so you can find a place to go so no one can see your life in reality!" he told her, and she winced. That hurt. She shifted uncomfortably in the seat, not saying one word; she looked only in front of her, almost at the verge of tears. Why did this man have to be such a jerk all of a sudden? By the way when she picked him up, he looked like a sweet young man...But she guessed she was wrong. 

"I guess you're right," she said softly, "I guess I am only doing this because I had a tough time back home..." then her voice faded, only to be silence between them. He frowned at what she had just said. He didn't know what exactly made her try to start a new life, but whatever it was...did a good job hurting her feelings...

End Part Two


End file.
